Inkjet printers are widely used and well known in the personal computer industry. Inkjet printers operate by ejecting small droplets of liquid ink onto print media in accordance with a predetermined computer generated pattern. Typically, inkjet printers utilize liquid or solid wax based inks that are instantly heated to a molten liquid state, forced through an inkjet printhead nozzle onto print media, and then allowed resolidify on the print media upon cooling.